


The Calm Collections

by jitterygummy



Series: The Calm Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Redeemed Kylo Ren, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitterygummy/pseuds/jitterygummy
Summary: A series of one shots related to my Calm series.Reposted.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Calm Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578901
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to my fic Calm. I do not think it is necessary to read that first, although I would highly recommend it for context and getting to know the original characters (andIwouldloveyouforeverifyoudidgoreadthat). This takes places between the last two chapters of that fic.
> 
> For Tripping55, who has been incredibly supportive.

Rey stuffed a handful of bang-corn in her mouth and picked up her glass of fizzypop as she chewed. The green Twi'lek on the holoprojector held a blaster at the ready as she peered around a stack of crates. Rey jumped as a blaster bolt flew around the crate, and she scooped up another handful of kernels.

"Oy, Rey, stop hogging the bang-corn," Poe whisper-shouted from the adjacent couch. She rolled her eyes and reached over Kylo to hand the bowl to Poe.

Poe sighed and picked up a small handful. "It's almost gone. Should've known better not to let you have it all." He crammed the corn into his mouth and spoke around it. "You're a food vacuum."

Finn extracted himself from the blanket covering himself and Poe. "I'll go pop more."

Rey settled back into her spot and glanced at Kylo. He had slowly slid down the couch since the beginning of the holofilm, and his head now rested against the cushioned back. His eyes were closed, his long eyelashes contrasting with the pale skin of his face.

She knew he was not asleep just yet, so she tapped his shoulder. "Hey. You're missing the vid."

Kylo grumbled something unintelligible, his eyes flickering half-open and then closed immediately. "-m tired."

Rey curled her legs underneath her and rested her head against the couch so that it was level with Kylo's. "You'll be up all night if you fall asleep, you know." He gave a soft groan of acknowledgement before she added, "Believe me, it's not fun. I was up all last night with poor Arian's ears."

One dark eye cracked open. "His ears are infected again?"

"Yes. And he likes you better, so he might actually stop crying if you go see him when he's up tonight."

A piece of bang-corn hit her face, and Rey jumped. Jessika smiled innocently from across the room. "Oops."

Sonzy smacked Jessika's arm, his eyes glued to the holoprojection. "Shush, Jess. I'm trying to watch."

"So am I!" Jessika lightly tossed a few kernels at the Togruta, which got stuck falling down his lekku. The Togruta grabbed the kernels and threw them back.

A firefight exploded onscreen between the smuggler protagonist and his Twi'lek companion against some nefariously dressed city guards. The Twi'lek swung a long blaster rifle into one of the assailants.

Rey smiled and spread the blanket over her legs so it half-covered Kylo. "Don't you want to know what happens?"

"I've seen it," Kylo murmured. He dragged his eyes open and smiled tiredly before readjusting himself so that his head rested against her shoulder. " _Galactic Bandits_ was one of my father's favorites."

Rey rolled her eyes and shifted to wrap her arm around his shoulders. She ran her hand gently through his hair. A few strands were silver, contrasting sharply with the dark ones. "You've seen everything, I swear. When did you have time to train?"

"Shush," Sonzy shot them a glare that was more fondness than annoyance. "Holofilm habit conversation later."

"Like you can't hear the vid, Sonzy," Teela said in her usual calm, level voice. Kaydel sat cross-legged on the floor in front of her as the Mirialan threaded her nimble fingers through her hair in a complicated braid. "Let the Masters talk. Ren did just get back from Ryloth."

Finn returned to the room and set two bowls of bang-corn on the table. He grabbed a handful and popped one into his mouth before rejoining Poe. "What happened?"

"They uncovered some holovid of the plans to bomb the planet capital, which triggered an alarm." Poe took a swig of his fizzypop. "Now they're shooting their way out."

Kylo reached out and picked up his mug, taking a small sip of his chav. "They seem to shoot their way out of a lot of situations."

"And pretty tactlessly, too," Finn added. "Any actual squadron would take them out in five minutes flat."

Kylo snorted softly and nodded. "The believability just gets worse in the sequel."

Poe sat up straight, knocking his bowl of bang-corn onto the floor. "There's a sequel?"

"Hey!" Finn failed to catch the bowl and glared at Poe. "That was fresh!"

The pilot did not seem to notice as he stared at Kylo. "What sequel? I've seen this vid a hundred times. There's no sequel."

Kylo sat up, the last traces of his sleepiness gone as he raised an eyebrow. " _Galactic Bandits_ has two sequels, Dameron. I'm surprised you never knew."

He sipped his chav calmly, but Rey could sense his amusement. His side trembled against her as he held in a laugh. Poe sputtered, completely ignoring the explosions on the holofilm. "What are they?"

Kylo swallowed slowly and licked a residue of the liquid off his lips. " _Galactic Pirates_ is the first. _General Gullible_ is the second." He could not hold back the laugh as he said the last word. A wide smile pulled at Rey's lips, and she joined his laughter.

Poe stared at Kylo, his jaw open. "You're pulling my leg." He threw his hands up in the air. "Stars. Jedi, I tell you. I expect that from _her,_ " he gestured wildly to Jessika, "but not you."

The bang-corn that had scattered on the floor rose into the air and pelted Poe's face. Finn yelled as he was caught in the cross fire. Both Kylo and Jessika had their hands raised, and they met each other's gazes before breaking out into another bout of laughter. The bang-corn settled all over Poe and his couch.

Finn ate a few kernels that had come to rest in Poe's hair. "Why did we invite six Force users over again?"

Poe grumbled and shook off the bang-corn. "Apparently, we like them."

" _Galactic Pirates_ is an actual movie, Dameron," Kylo said with another chuckle. He settled back against Rey and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "The tactics are pretty awful; it's just not a sequel to _Bandits._ "

"Can we just watch the holo, please? I'd like to know what happens." Sonzy had his arms crossed over his chest, and he shook his head, although Rey could see the corners of his lips twitching as he suppressed a smile.

Most of them had been out on missions helping to keep the peace since the final blow to the First Order or at the newly rebuilt Jedi school overseeing the younglings with Luke. It was the first time they all had been in the same room for over a month.

"Ach, we missed a good part!" Poe leaned forward and touched the holofilm's controls. The running smuggler and Twi'lek ran slowly backwards as the pursuant ships flew in reverse.

Finn began gathering the spilled bang-corn into the empty bowl. "Can you esteemed Jedi help clean up?"

"Mm. I don't know. That might be a misuse of the Force," Jessika said with another innocent smile. Finn gave her an unimpressed look, and she laughed before the bang-corn lifted into the air and settled back into the bowl.

Kylo pressed a soft kiss to Rey's cheek, and she felt as if her heart had skipped a beat. He rarely showed public affection, even among their close friends. She had missed him dearly, and she knew he felt the same. "How's Arian doing, then? That's the third ear infection he's had."

"He was up a lot last night. Poor thing." Rey threaded her fingers around Kylo's. It had only been a night away from him, but his presence through their bond comforted her more than she realized. "Luke and the youngling caretakers are watching him tonight. Med droids say it should clear up by tomorrow."

The smuggler and Twi'lek stopped moving backwards, and the sound blasted back on as Poe started it before his favorite part. The pilot settled back into his chair and made a loud noise of happiness as an X-Wing spun overhead to dodge a formation of Starfighters. "Tactics might be bad, but the flying is _sublime._ "

"Old class of fighters." Kaydel squinted at the holoprojection. "I don't recognize them."

"Those are Cruisemissle Assault Crafts. Imperial era," Poe said excitedly. "Super heavy firepower."

"Also super impractical. Look how big they are." Finn gestured to the spacecraft as they fired at the smuggler.

Rey rested her head on Kylo's shoulder, and he rested his head on top of hers, his thumb rubbing gentle circles against her arm. His voice vibrated against her forehead as he spoke softly. "It's good to be back."

The Twi'lek tackled the smuggler to the ground just in time to save him from enemy fire. They laughed unconvincingly and kissed.

"And who kisses in the middle of a battle?" Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head with a small laugh.

Neither Rey nor Kylo moved as they answered together, "We did."


	2. Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place about two or three years before the events of Calm. 
> 
> For Tripping55.

The Neimoidian's face visibly fell from his spot at the Senate Overseer's podium. He tapped his long fingers against the durasteel and let out a long sigh. "I suppose the evidence isn't enough to convict or remove."

Relief flooded through Kylo and pushed out the hostility that crackled through the Force. The bruises on his wrists were still faint under his long sleeves and gloves; he had no desire to go back to the Agamar Penitentiary. He started to stand but froze as a Senator stood. The holos behind Kylo flicked to show the blue face of a Twi'lek.

The Neimoidian Overseer cleared his throat. "Senator Tomsega. Do you have something to add?"

"Yes." The Twi'lek glanced down at a datapad that his protocol droid handed him. "There are rumors that Master Luke Skywalker has asked Ren to help train Padawans."

The Senate room exploded into a series of protests. Kylo sank back down into the uncomfortable seat. The Force seemed to sizzle in the air around him, and Kylo closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of the only thing that had kept him sane the last several months. Rey's reassurance flowed through the bond, and he latched onto it like a starving being would gulp water.

"He'll taint the younglings!"

"It's another Vader!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Poe Dameron's voice was just loud enough to attract the attention of a droid, who replaced the Twi'lek's face on the holo with him. The pilot leaned against the table Kylo sat at, his arms crossed over his chest. "Sheesh. It won't kill you to listen for once."

Kylo wholeheartedly agreed with Poe, not that he would ever survive another Senate inquiry if he voiced that opinion. He unclenched his hands, noting that the durasteel underneath them had dented from the Force. He was mildly surprised he had not broken the entire table.

Poe appraised the Senators with a dry look. "Master Skywalker and myself have vouched for Ren time and again. He's the only other person in the galaxy qualified to teach Jedi Padawans. I thought you all wanted more of the Jedi to keep the peace?"

A few Senators grumbled among themselves. Kylo looked back down at his hands. He knew he should speak up in his own defense, but his tongue felt heavy. He had refused Luke's offer three times before Rey convinced him to agree to come to Coruscant. He had only barely scraped himself out of the Dark Side. He knew he would not be a good influence in any Padawan's life.

He ran a gloved hand through his hair and mustered up the courage to say rather softly, "I'm only helping with lightsabers." The droid swiveled to project his features, and Kylo nearly backed down. "All other aspects of Jedi training will still be fully under Master Skywalker."

"See? No way he can try anything." Poe held up a finger. " _Not_ that he'd want to."

The Neimoidian Senator spoke into the amplifier. "Seeing as it's the end of today's session, I suggest we all take the night to sleep on this issue and return tomorrow for a decision."

"You can't dictate what the Jedi – " Poe started, but the Neimoidian pounded on the podium over his words.

"Session concluded. The Reformed Republic Senate will convene tomorrow."

A general rumble of chatter broke out as the Senators stood, but the hostility still raged around Kylo. Poe turned to him, chewing on his lower lip. "Well, at least we can get Skywalker over here for tomorrow."

Kylo gave a low grunt and stood, pushing the chair back harder than he intended. "This is exactly why I turned him down before."

Poe nodded and clapped him on the shoulder as they made their way to the exit. "Hey. If I could come around to you, then they will, too. I saw up close and personal how you were before. You've changed. A lot." He gave Kylo a sly grin and avoided smacking into a Gungan that ran through the grand entrance. "And having Rey around doesn't hurt either. You need a ride to the Academy?"

Kylo took his lightsaber from the entrance guard with barely a glance at the frowning Togruta. Poe was far too cheery for his mood. "It's not far to walk."

Poe moved to stand in front of Kylo, causing him to nearly run into the pilot. "You're still the talk of the planet. I know you can handle yourself, but I don't think it'll help your fragile credibility in the Senate if civilians attack you and you kill them all in defense."

Kylo gripped his lightsaber so hard that the grips dug through his glove and into his palm. "Fine."

"But they can't interfere in Jedi affairs unless we directly affect public diplomacy." Rey spoke quickly so that she could stuff another flatcake in her mouth.

Kylo shifted to wrap an arm around her, trying to push his anger down. The holofilm projected from Rey's datapad flickered as his foot bumped it. "Apparently, anything involving me counts as public diplomacy."

Rey pushed the now empty plate down the bed and curled up closer. "It'll be fine. The worst they can do is complain for a few days. They're afraid of annoying Luke."

"'The worst they can do'?" Kylo gave a bitter laugh as he struggled to channel the rising anger into something else. "They could throw me back in that penitentiary." Memories of being trapped behind a Force barrier for months, unable to feel anything but himself in the Force, threatened to well up.

Rey took his hand and pulled off his glove, intertwining her fingers with his. He felt her trying to help keep his temper down. "You did your time." The same bitter laugh escaped her own lips. "Too much time, considering you were the one who took down Snoke."

Kylo winced and closed his eyes, letting go of Rey's hand. He withdrew from their bond as much as possible. He hated when his fury influenced her Light; he never wanted to sway her just because he could not keep control of himself.

"We've talked about this, Kylo." Rey moved her hand to the side of his face, covering his scar with her fingers. "We're better at keeping it down when you don't push me out."

She pressed a small kiss to his lips, but Kylo recoiled, grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from his face. "I'm not pushing you out!"

The datapad cracked. Rey yelled, and Kylo felt his hand snap open. She cradled her hand close to her chest, her eyes wide in hurt. "Kylo…"

Kylo's heart raced in his chest. His wrist throbbed as he let their bond fully connect again, and he reached out to her. "Rey. I didn't mean…"

"I know." She shifted off the bed and slipped on her short boots without using her hands. "I think it's broken."

Kylo got up to help her, but she shook her head. Her eyes were narrowed, and the fury Kylo felt was not his own. "No. Go calm down since you don't need my help."

Her disappointment that radiated through the bond cut through him more than her words or the sharp pain in his wrist.

* * *

A whirring squeak escaped the droid just before Kylo's purple blade cut through its remaining arm. It beeped something foul at him and pushed its arm toward the building as it rolled away. Kylo thumbed his saber hilt, and the blade retreated.

He watched the sides of his long shadow expand and contract rapidly. He had forgotten his own strength in the blindness of his rage and fear. The ire was gone, but shame had settled into his stomach, making it clench and coil with every thought. Stars, he had promised not to hurt her.

The shadow of a shuttle high in the sky obscured his own for a moment, and Kylo adjusted his grip on his lightsaber hilt. Yes. He would leave in the morning and return to the backwater planet he had intended to live on after his incarceration at Agamar.

"Can we help?"

Kylo jumped and turned. He rarely forgot to keep some attention on the Force for others approaching, especially Force-sensitives, but the two Padawans had managed to get close. A surly-looking Zabrak had his arms crossed as he stood behind a gently smiling Mirialan. "I'm Teela. This is Eeth." She stepped forward, her green hands twisting around the hilt of a newly-constructed lightsaber at her hip. "You're going to teach us, right? You're Master Ren?"

"No, I'm – " Kylo started to contradict her, but their excitement humming in the Force made him pause. They were old enough to have known the war, to have likely heard horror stories of a monster in a mask. And yet here they were. Asking to help without even hiding behind a figure like Luke. The Senate could take a lesson from the young Padawans. Something tugged at the edge of his mouth. "I mean, yes. I'm Master Ren."

Teela glanced back at the Zabrak before giving Kylo a wide smile. "Master Skywalker was teaching us about sensing emotions today, and, well, yours drew us out here."

"You're upset," Eeth added with a curt nod.

"I was." Kylo clipped his saber onto his belt and let out a long breath. "I was just… working something out. I did something unforgivable," he added before he could stop himself.

Teela nodded understandingly in a way that surpassed her years. "Whatever you did might've been bad, but I don't think that anything is unforgivable." She leaned forward and dropped her voice conspiratorially. "You should go talk to her."

Kylo raised an eyebrow and could not stop the small laugh. "I will. I'll see you two out here tomorrow morning."

* * *

Kylo stared at his reflection in the durasteel. The scar had faded into white, but still served as a reminder that he could not go back to the man he had been before Rey. He took a breath to steel himself and raised his hand.

The door slid open before Kylo could knock. Rey stared up at him, her expression dry. "Come to break something else?"

Kylo flinched and dropped his gaze. He certainly deserved that. He held out a small box, afraid she would not take it. "Rey. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Rey shimmied open the box and let out a laugh. "You know the way to my heart." She stepped aside so that he could enter her rooms. "I know you didn't mean to, but we can't have this fight every time something sets you off. I know Agamar was… tough. More than tough. But we've already proven we can work together." She gave a coy smile. "In more ways than one."

Kylo pulled Rey into his arms, relieved as she returned the embrace. "I know. I know. I'll let you help next time." He pulled away and took her wrist. "What did the med droid say?"

"Small fracture. Half an hour soaked in bacta fixed it right up." Rey grinned and punched his arm lightly with the newly fixed hand. "Maybe you're not as strong as you think."

Kylo rolled his eyes and sank onto the bed with her. "I really didn't want to hurt you."

"The datapad took a number, though." Rey took the now cracked datapad and pulled up their holofilm. "Still works." She settled against Kylo and popped a piece of chocolate from the box into her mouth. Kylo reached for a piece, but she slapped his hand away. "Nope. These are all mine."

Kylo smiled and kissed her lightly. "So are you."


	3. Cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A holiday gift to Tripping55 based on a headcanon she sent me a few months ago that takes place somewhere around chapter 4 of Calamity.

"Oh come on! The program's cheating!" Poe exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief. Rey's datapad flashed in victory with a blue animation of fireworks.

She laughed and shrugged. "You just have to get better. Another round?"

"Oh no, it's definitely cheating." Sonzy glared half-heartedly at her, already tapping his own datapad to start another round. All three screens on the table reset to the animation of their card game. "This isn't even a strategy game, and you've won four times in a row."

"Can't even blame it on the Force, or you'd be winning, too, Sonzy," Poe grumbled. "Can we play sarlacc instead?"

"Don't let Poe play sarlacc. He's got some weird mojo with it." Finn did not look up from the dejarik holochess table, his eyes fixed on the Mantellian Strider piece as it stomped a space closer to his Houjix. He pressed a button the table, and the insect-like character scurried three spaces away.

Jessika scowled at the board, and her Mantellian Strider stomped a space toward the Houjix again. "Stars, stop running away from me."

Finn snorted and shook his head. "Shouldn't've sacrificed your K'Lor'Slug."

Jessika chewed on her lower lip, studying the round board. "Yeah, but it took out your Mantellian, so I'm still alive."

Rey's datapad blipped, and she turned back to her own game to see Poe's determined face. "All right, I'm ready for another beating, Rey."

Rey held up an empty bowl. "More snacks first." Kylo had gone to the kitchen to work on a report for the Senate – something he had been grumbling about for hours – and she wanted to make sure he got something to eat. "That'll give you time to reconcile the fact that the program is _not_ cheating, and you, just in fact, have bad luck."

Poe rolled his eyes and tapped his datapad. "Fine. Bring me some chav?"

Finn made an exasperated noise from behind the pilot. "You've had two cups of chav already."

"Shush. It's a holiday, Finn, and I want more chav." He gave Rey a pleading look, and she laughed, taking Poe's empty mug and placing it into the bowl.

As she padded into the hall, something delicious hit her senses. She paused by the archway leading into the kitchen, a grin pulling at her mouth.

Kylo stood by the heating unit, a bowl in one hand. His face was set in concentration, as if mixing the contents of the bowl was the most important task of the day. He had to know she was there, but she remained by the archway, entranced by Kylo performing such a mundane task.

A babble caught both Rey and Kylo's attention, and her husband turned to where Arian perched on a chair. The youngling watched Kylo intently, a piece of some cracker clutched in his small fist. The side of Kylo's face crinkled into a smile, and he held out a hand. A small spoon floated into it, which he dipped into the mix in his bowl before handing it to the youngling. Arian's face lit up in delight, and he dropped the cracker in favor of the treat. Sucking on the spoon, his free hand banged against the table. Kylo pushed a tray of what looked like fresh muffins away from the small fist.

"Are you trying to Force mojo the chav without even going into the kitchen?" Poe's voice made her jump, and he barreled past her into the kitchen, exclaiming as he saw the tray of muffins. "Oh good! I forgot to buy more, and the stores're closed tonight!"

He snatched one out of the pan and immediately dropped it onto the floor. "Hot!"

"When pastries come out of the heating unit, they're hot for a while, Dameron." Kylo's voice barely concealed a laugh. "But I suppose the store cools them down first?"

Poe shot Kylo a disgruntled look and grabbed the muffin from the floor. "If only the Senate knew that you're capable of sarcasm."

Kylo met Rey's gaze, a small smile spreading across his lips. A smear of chocolate ran across his cheek to his ear. "If only they knew you spend half your salary on pastries."

Poe shrugged and stuffed half the muffin in his mouth, making a face before he spoke around the food. "As long as I don't fly drunk, they really don't care how I spend my credits."

Rey finally entered the kitchen and dipped her finger into the bowl. Tasting the chocolaty mix, she gave her husband a big smile. "This doesn't look like a Senate report."

Kylo smirked and tasted the mix as well. "I decided this sounded like more fun."

Poe mock gasped behind him, a second muffin in his hand. "Kylo Ren having _fun?"_

Kylo raised his hand, and the remaining muffins lifted from the pan and into neat rows. The one in Poe's hand rose into the air and joined them, much to the pilot's chagrin. "Save some for other people."

Kylo began pouring the mix into each circle of the pan. Poe stole back his muffin and popped it into his mouth, earning a glare from the Jedi.

Rey picked up Arian, who was still sucking on the spoon, and sat down, holding the youngling on her lap. He grinned up at her and held out the spoon.

"I can't believe I messed that up." Jessika had her back turned to talk to Finn as they entered the kitchen. "I should've beaten you handily with a Mantellian left."

Finn snickered. "You came close to winning that time. We could play… again…" He broke off, his eyes wide as he took in Kylo pouring his mix. He looked between Poe and Kylo several times and then at Rey. "Ren can cook?"

Kylo picked up the pan, moving it to the heating unit. "I can bake. There's a difference."

"How… how did I not know this?" Finn took Poe's fourth muffin from his hand. "Oh, like you haven't had enough." He fixed Kylo with an unreadable expression. "When did you have time to learn to bake? Didn't you live on ships for several years? Was this part of your Jedi training with Skywalker?"

Kylo shrugged, leaning against the counter. His arms folded across his chest. "And I lived in my mother's flat on Chandrila before I joined Luke."

Rey grabbed one of the muffins and took a bite. The chocolate taste exploded in her mouth. She chewed slowly to savor the flavor. "I think the real question is why haven't you done this before? We're _married,_ and I didn't know you could cook or bake or whatever."

Kylo took a chair next to Rey and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Some baking flower had gotten in his hair, making it look like some of his ebony locks had whitened. "We haven't exactly had time."

"You mean you didn't feel the urge to do domestic things during an intergalactic war or while fighting Snoke?" Kaydel asked as she walked in with BB-8, Sonzy trailing after her. She flashed Poe a grin and handed him an orange flight helmet. "Thanks for letting me take the A-wing for a spin."

Poe rubbed BB-8's dome head and returned Kaydel's grin. "It's no X-wing, but she moves great, right?"

Kaydel took a muffin and took a bite, talking around the food in a very Poe-like mannerism. "Especially with hardly any traffic from the holiday."

Sonzy took a seat next to Jessika, stealing a piece of her muffin. She flicked him and gestured to the muffins, which had diminished in number very quickly. "Get your own."

The Togruta only stole another piece and laughed at Jessika's expression. "There _are_ more, you know."

Jessika held what remained of her muffin out of Sonzy's reach. "That's my point."

Kylo glanced at Rey, his amusement radiating through their bond. "I didn't know my baking would be so divisive."

Rey brushed her free hand through his hair, dislodging some of the flower. "A lot of what you do is divisive."

Kylo kissed Rey's cheek and pressed a hand to her stomach, beaming at her. "I hope she won't be."

Arian giggled and hit his small hand against Kylo's several times. Rey gave the youngling a big smile and gave him a small piece of her muffin before she kissed Kylo's jawline. "She'll be perfect."

Finn pulled two bottles from the conservation unit. "I think a holiday deserves celebratory fizzy drinks!" He handed one bottle to Poe as the pilot stood to retrieve glasses. "Alcoholic one for us."

The two handed out the glasses once they were poured, ensuring Rey and Kylo both took the non-alcoholic drink. The bubbles tickled Rey's tongue as she took a sip. Arian reached up to touch her glass curiously.

Kylo leaned forward to kiss Rey. "Happy Peace Day."


	4. Ailment

Rey's eyes opened to a dark bedroom and the soft glow of the chronometer that read two in the morning. Her throat burned, and her nose refused to allow air through.

Kriff.

A cold had been going around the younglings at the school, but she thought she had avoided it. A cough wracked at her chest, and she pressed a blanket over her mouth the stifle the noise. Exhaustion dragged at her limbs. She leaned back against the headboard, licking her dry lips.

Kylo lay asleep on his stomach next to her, an arm wrapped around a pillow with the other spread out as if it had been around her at some point in the night. His breathing was obnoxiously normal as she coughed into the blanket again. She hoped he would not catch whatever virus she seemed to have. They had only ever been sick at the same time once before, and the effects through their bond had made the experience feel like a never-ending battle. Plus, Kylo was a terror while ill.

Concentrating on the Force, Rey futilely willed her nose to open so that she could rest again. When that did not work, she slowly got out of bed, padding toward the refresher. She turned the sink on and slurped some water from her palm. Her throat burned as the water washed down. She should go hunt down medications, but she was not sure what she could take with the little life within her.

Returning to bed with a stack of white tissues and an irritated nose, Rey climbed back under the warm covers and sneezed twice. She winced and glanced at Kylo, but he remained fast asleep. She lay back down with her back to Kylo so that she did not breathe on him and willed herself to fall asleep.

Another cough shook her body. She adjusted the pillow under her head and stared at the chronometer. At least this was not Jakku. Getting sick there meant starving and good possibility of death. Here, she could get more than enough water, and if she really wanted, she could rest without fear of missing a meal.

She sat up again, wondering if she could sleep sitting up if it meant she could breathe through her nose. She sneezed again and unsuccessfully tried to muffle it in her blanket.

Kylo shifted next to her, his voice groggy as he murmured, "Oh. You caught it."

"Obviously." Her voice sounded nasal, and she coughed again. "Go back to sleep."

Kylo rolled onto his back and let out a long sigh before getting to his feet. "You know I can't. I'll be back in a minute."

The door slid open, and he disappeared around the corner. Rey grabbed her datapad from next to the bed, pulling up a file on what medications she could take. Stars, the thought of having her own child, a combination of her and Kylo, excited her, but carrying Miss No Name had so many restrictions she had not thought about. Although, Finn seemed to think there was plenty more she should not be doing.

She had just flicked to an article about recovering from colds when Kylo entered, his arms full of things and a mug floating near his shoulder. The right side of his hair stuck up haphazardly from sleep. He lay the things on the bed and turned on a dim light. A flick of his finger, and the mug drifted to Rey's hands.

Rey sighed and held onto the mug, letting the heat seep into her fingers. "You're not going to get back to sleep with me coughing. I should go to the guest room."

Kylo shook his head and climbed back onto the bed, shifting the things he had brought. "If you keep me up, I'll move."

Neither of them mentioned that Kylo would keep her company despite being kept up. He opened a small box and held out a little pink tab. "Take this."

Rey looked at the box suspiciously before breaking into a coughing fit. Kylo waited for her, but she did not miss the turn of his head away from her. "It's safe for you. Should help your nose."

Rey put the tab in her mouth, washing it down with whatever Kylo had put in the mug. The herbal-smelling liquid was too hot, and she recoiled as her tongue burned. Her throat protested swallowing. Her husband gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. It's a tea my mother used to make."

Rey nearly took his hand before remembering she did not want him to catch her virus. "Thanks. What else?"

Kylo pressed a small patch against Rey's collarbone. It pinched her skin for a moment. "For the cough." He moved the rest of the supplies to the table next to the bed. "Those are in case it gets worse."

Rey blew on the the tea before taking another sip. Kylo handed her a bundle of tissues. "Until the med kicks in. The tea should help you sleep."

He slid back under the covers, exhaustion covering his face. Rey drank more of the tea, watching Kylo get comfortable. "What, no goodnight kiss?"

Kylo snorted and gave her a look. "Remember the last time we were both ill?"

Rey grinned but paused to cough. "And that was before we lived with Poe and mother Finn."

Kylo gave a small smile. "I think he's more excited about Miss No Name than we are sometimes."

"He is, but he needs to let me eat my chocolate."

Kylo gave a soft laugh, his eyes already closed. "Mmhm."

Rey sipped her tea, watching her husband's body relax as he fell asleep.

* * *

Rey had not realized she had fallen asleep until she heard the door slide open. She reached for the pile of tissues, wiping her nose as she sat up slowly.

"Didn't mean to wake you," Kylo said from the end of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and set a bag down on the bed. "Jessika's with Arian, and I pushed your class back to this afternoon in case you're feeling up to teaching, but I can take it if you want to sleep."

Rey glanced at the chronometer, surprised to find she had actually slept several hours. Her voice cracked as she tried to speak. "I think I'll try to swallow first before I think about teaching."

Kylo pulled something large and plush out of the bag. He draped it over her and touched something at the end of it. "I picked up a heated blanket, and some lozenges for your throat."

She took a small packet and a bottle of water from him. " _You_ went to a store?"

Kylo raised an eyebrow and sat next to her, setting a small bag on the table next to her. "It's been known to happen."

Rey took a drink of water and winced as her throat protested. "Not since the whole youngling-recognized-you-and-Kylo-Ren-at-the-store-became-planetwide-news debacle."

"That's why I went early." Kylo gave a conspiratorial smile. "And used the Force make people not notice me."

Rey's laugh turned into a coughing fit. "Don't let the Senate know, or they'll have nightmares about you sneaking into place."

They exchanged a look, and Kylo broke into a full laugh. "Maybe they could use some nightmares."

Rey picked up the bag he had set down and grinned. "And you got chocolates." She leaned forward, kissing him, and immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. "Sorry, sorry!"

Kylo flinched and hesitated before wiping his lips with his glove. "It's fine."

"Oh no, we're not having two sick Force users in this house," Finn said as he entered the room. He carried a tray with a bowl, water, and tissues. He waved Kylo off the bed and set the tray next to Rey. "Get to the school, Ren, and start drinking water. _You_ are a lot less fun while sick, and I refuse to take care of you if you do."

A smile played at the corners of Kylo's lips. "I sense favoritism."

"Blatant favoritism." Finn pushed the glass of water into Rey's hands. "You're a terrible sick person."

Kylo looked offended, but Rey could sense his amusement. "I seem to recall a lot of swearing the last time you were sick."

Finn rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "At least I don't break things with the Force."

Kylo blinked. "I break things?"

"Only sometimes." Rey smiled apologetically and took a drink of the water. "When you have a fever and lose some control. So, it's good you don't get sick that often."

Kylo leaned forward and kissed Rey's forehead, ignoring Finn's noises of protest. "Feel better." He gave Finn a look that was a mix of annoyance and fondness. "Don't smother her."

"Yeah, yeah, Ren." Finn returned the look. "Don't get sick."

Kylo left the room with a last look back at Rey. She gave Finn a small smile. "Thanks, Finn. I think I'll sleep for a while."

Finn rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't mean to smother."

"I know. You're great, Finn." Rey spooned some of the soup into her mouth. "But if Kylo gets sick, too, I'll need help."

Finn shuddered but nodded. "Fine, fine." He left the room, the door sliding shut behind him.

Rey grabbed her datapad, intent on finding a holofilm to fall asleep to. The blanket Kylo had gotten was starting to feel warm, and she bunched it up to her chest. The muted voices of Kylo and Finn came from the main room, but she ignored them as she had more of the soup. Until Kylo sneezed.


	5. Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A holiday gift for my friend Tripping55. Inspired by a prompt she gave me several months ago as well as 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran. Takes place before the events of Calm.

"As someone who lived on a secluded island for years, I understand why you don't want to go." Luke set his real hand on Kylo's shoulder. "But the Order is growing, and we need credits for more quarters and to, well, _feed_ everyone. Who better than the hero of the war to get donors?"

Kylo glared at the hand. "I can think of several people better, including _actual_ heroes of the war."

Luke gave an annoyingly calm smile behind his beard but took his hand away. "Oh, they'll be there, too. But we're pulling out all the stops." He leaned forward conspiratorially. "And some of the rich donors think you're handsome." He immediately turned away, heading for the turbolift that was conveniently waiting for him.

"Luke." Kylo started forward, shaking his head. "I don't – "

"This evening, Kylo. I will hunt you down if you don't show." Luke gave a small wave with a cheery grin as the door shut with a soft hiss.

Kylo stared at his reflection in the durasteel door, his eyes wide in shock. Stars, he had only let Luke talk him into teaching a few months before. If the Senate backlash was anything to go by, he would hurt fundraising efforts. His uncle was only one of two people who did not look at him like he had murdered his entire planet.

His own expression glared at him as if he had murdered his entire family. He bitterly supposed he had, in a way. Kriff, he had never been very good at schooling his expressions. He wondered how the gala guests would react if he managed to find a replica of his old mask.

"Is the turbo lift door interesting? Or are you admiring your hair?"

A hand touched Kylo's back, making him stiffen until he sensed her. He turned, giving Rey a bitter smile. " _Luke_ just informed me that I'm going to that gala tonight."

Rey's eyebrow arched. "You can say no, you know. You did for the last one. And the one before that, I suppose, since you refused to take his teaching offer then."

Kylo threw a glare at the turbolift door, as if it could communicate his irritation to his uncle. "He didn't exactly give me a choice. Says they're pulling out all the stops for fundraising."

Rey groaned and rubbed the back of her neck. "Does that mean I have to go, too?"

"If I do, so do you."

Rey snorted and began moving away from the lift. "Luke didn't ask me, so I'm feigning ignorance."

"Oh no, he knows we talk." Kylo followed her, desperate to make sure he would have friendly company. "And we have our bond. He'll assume I'm dragging you with me, so I'll have someone to talk to."

"If there are rich people there, they'll expect me in a dress. And I refuse to wear one of those." Rey made a face that seemed to belong to the younglings she worked with. "How they expect someone to do _anything_ in one of those, I'll never know. Be grateful you don't have to deal with that."

Kylo reached out, his gloved hand taking hers. "Please, Rey. I might go insane without you around."

She snorted but gave his hand a squeeze before letting go. "However do you manage to teach without me around?" She gave him a wide smile and headed down the hall. "Have fun. I'll wait up for you with snacks."

* * *

"You're gripping the hilt too tightly. Loosen your last three fingers." Kylo demonstrated, watching his lightsaber hilt twist in his hand without the blade activated.

The young Mirialan across from him nodded and bit her lip as she tried mirroring his movement. Her hilt flipped over her hand and clattered to the ground.

Kylo tried giving an encouraging smile, but he knew it was strained. He hoped the student could sense his emotions were not her fault. "It just takes practice. Try again."

The fallen saber shuttered for a moment before rising back up into her hand. She shook her head, chewing her lower lip as she stared at the hilt. "It's just not my style."

"Being able to twist the lightsaber lets you move with the blade instead of resisting it." Kylo activated his blade and turned sharply in several directions, his muscles straining to overcome the Force of the blade. He then twisted it, allowing the saber to spin and continue momentum in arcs. "It'll allow you to react faster and keep your stamina longer."

The Mirialan nodded once and took a deep breath. She started the movement again before pausing and nodding over Kylo's shoulder. "Master Ren."

Kylo felt Rey through the Force and took a long breath. "Excuse me, Teela." He turned to Rey, feeling irritation rise in his chest. "Don't rub the fundraiser in my… face." He broke off upon seeing the look on Rey's face.

" _Luke_ found me."

Her scowl deepened as Kylo suppressed a laugh. "Did he now?"

Rey made a serious of unintelligible noises, a few of which Kylo thought were curse words in Jakku's language. "Talk to him, Kylo. I don't want to be _displayed_ for rich people."

Kylo put his hands up in surrender. "All of my energy went to trying to get him to let me out of it." At her glare, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "At least you won't have to wear a dress. There's no time to get one."

"Oh, you'd think so, wouldn't you?" Rey's voice was dangerously low as she frowned at the building behind her. "But no. Crazy old man has been planning this for weeks."

Kylo let the grin spread across his face. "At least we'll be together."

"Or we could skip it together. Go off planet." Rey scoffed and leaned forward conspiratorially. "You know, there was a disturbance in the Force on Kalonia, right? Or was it Pamarthe? I can't remember, but it must be _urgent_."

Kylo snorted and shook his head. "Knowing Luke, he's already disabled our access to the ships, or else he would've told us about this earlier."

"Well, _I'm_ an excellent pilot. I don't know about you, but I can rewire the – "

"Masters?"

Kylo both spun around, and the Padawan behind him smiled shyly. She shifted and blinked, and Kylo felt a spike of nervousness in the Force. "Sorry, Masters. But, ah, Master Skywalker instructed me and Eeth to help you both." Teela pressed her lips together for a second. "Mostly by making sure you don't, you know, do _that._ " She spread her hands out in a gesture of peace.

Rey made a noise of irritation. "I should've gone into hiding the moment he told you about this."

Kylo rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a sharp stab of anxiety. "I should've stayed in hiding."

* * *

Kylo stared at his lightsaber hilt as he pulled on a thin black shirt. Senators generally became very uncomfortable upon seeing it at his belt, as if he would spontaneously cut through them. Rich Senators would likely just come to snoop about the academy to make sure his horrible influence did not taint the students.

He tucked his shirt into his trousers, trying unsuccessfully to ignore his shaking hands. He had no idea how Luke expected him to help raise any money. If anything, donors would be offended enough that he was even present to give any money. Maybe his uncle thought he could convince them to pay to leave early to avoid Snoke's former apprentice.

He clipped his lightsaber to his belt. It _was_ a gala for the Jedi Academy, after all. The familiar weight comforted him, but as he looked in the mirror, he realized how _black_ his attire was. His fingertips played with the fabric as he contemplated changing before he heard a light knock on the door.

Eeth slid in, the deep blue of his clothes contrasting with his tan skin and burgeoning white Zabrak horns. He gave a small nod and held out something. "Uh, Master Skywalker asked me to give you this."

Kylo's laugh sounded bitter. "And to make sure I haven't run off?"

Eeth shrugged but could not hide the guilty look. "Well, yes. Do you need any help, Master?"

"No, I'm almost ready." Kylo took the offered object, his brow pulling together as he examined the deep green belt. "Green?"

The Zabrak Padawan gave a shake of his head, giving a helpless smile. "I don't know. Master Skywalker just told me to make sure you wear it."

"What do you think Luke would do if I just wore my Jedi clothes?" Rey scowled at the interior of her closet, where her comfortable clothes hung enticingly. "I mean, it's a fundraiser for the Jedi Academy."

Teela shifted uneasily in her chair as if she could not get comfortable. "Master Skywalker did go to the trouble of getting you that dress."

Rey raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "How did he suck you two into his master plot?"

The Mirialan shook her head. "Master Skywalker's the highest ranked Jedi. Master Ren's just a guest instructor."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Teela. I don't believe you'd be so disrespectful of Master Ren to do this just because of rank."

Teela sighed and chewed her lower lip before suddenly meeting Rey's eyes. "I think Master Ren has more to offer the school than just a guest instructor. It's good for us to have more than Master Skywalker's perspective. We'll need more credits if he's staying and we get more students." She gave a small smile and took a deep breath. "Besides, he deserves to have some fun. So do you."

Rey swallowed hard and returned Teela's smile. "Fine. Fine."

The dress clasped around her neck, and she had to enlist the Padawan's help in closing it as she could not figure out how the latch worked to do it herself with the Force. She stared at herself in the mirror, fidgeting with the light fabric. The dark green material flowed from her neck to the floor, leaving her arms and back bare. A thin, black belt cinched the dress around her waist, and she tucked her lightsaber in it.

She did not want to admit she liked the dress.

Teela beamed at her. "Gorgeous. What are you doing with your hair?"

Rey's hand jumped self-consciously to her hair in their customary buns. "Nothing."

Teela gently pressed a hand on Rey's shoulder, and she sat down on the bed behind her. "Let me help."

* * *

Rey held the fabric of her dress up as she hurried down the hall, her stomach twisting the further she went. Teela walked a step behind her, clothed in traditional Mirialan garb. "We're late, Master."

"And Luke can just shove it. I'll be as late as I want if he's making me wear this."

Teela stifled a laugh. "It'll give the donors some time to get some intoxicants into them and be ready to donate anyway."

"Exactly."

Rey slowed once they reached the door that separated the private living quarters from the rest of the academy. She did not need the Force to tell her that the room beyond held a few hundred people.

Kriff. She just wanted to be in bed.

Her stomach knotted again, and she recognized the intense emotion was not just her own. She turned, watching Kylo pace quickly down the hall with Eeth beside him. He fiddled with his left cuff as if it was too short for his long arm, and Rey could read the tension in his tall frame.

Eeth nudged him. Kylo tore his eyes away to find Rey, and he stopped short. His hand fell slowly away from his cuff, showing the green belt that matched the color of her dress. The tension left Kylo's body, and the twist in Rey's stomach loosened. His eyes softened.

Kylo could not seem to speak for a long moment until Eeth cleared his throat, pulling him out of his thoughts. A gentle smile touched his lips, dimpling his cheeks. "I, uh, I – you look _perfect_."

She took his hand, not bothering to hide the grin across her face. "You're not so bad yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! The dress is inspired by the one worn by Daisy Ridley at the Murder on the Orient Express primer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
